Hidden
by Littlebowpeep
Summary: What happens when Spencer Reid has a girlfriend but does tell any one how will they find out and what will happen when they meet her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Disclaimer:- Sadly I don't own CM at all only Spencer's girlfriend

Spencer Reid sat on his sofa waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom, he'd manged for the last four months to hide it from his work friends but their attempts of trying to set him up all but failed everytime he'd gone home to her. When he met her he never knew that i'd love her or that she could even love him or that she'd ever even live with him.

"Hey your not ready?" she said as she wrapped her arms around this neck from behind "Oh, sorry I was looking over this case" "It's fine go get ready now" she said as she cleaned up the living room she hadn't shown it to Spencer but meeting his friends was making her nervous she tried cleaning finishing case files for work, but nothing was working so when Spencer returned ten minutes later from the shower and had fresh clothes on they headed for Derek Morgan's place it was his and Penelope's engement party and the team had found out Spencer and his girlfriend the day before when Hotch called and she anwsered the phone which got them to bug until Spencer had told them the truth about his partner.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Reid. Um I have a question for you." Hotch said as the others looked at the pair_

_"Go ahead!" Reid responded_

_"Um it's not work related, but who was at your place this morning at four this morning" Reid looked at him knowing that he was talking about his partner had picked up the phone after being woken up at a very early time._

_"Oh, Reid who was at your house. Was it male or female?" Morgan asked looking at Reid as he tried to worm his way out of it. "It was a female who sounded pissed because she was awake." Spencer moved away from the group as Gideon, Hotch, Morgan and JJ looked at him they told Garica what they were talking about and she was on him like a ton of bricks "So a female in you house at four in the morning them, Oh Reid you kept this from me . I'm really upset that you haven't said any thing and we've been trying to set you up." she said sitting down on his desk "So who is she?" she asked "Fine. It was a female, yes she was pissed by the call and no that's all your getting" he said before walking away from the group._

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer:- still don't own it!

The pair walked up to Morgan's front door "Spence are you sure that this is a good idea I mean they haven't met me before and now I'm going to a party for them" she said it wasn't until that moment that he saw how weirded out by the whole thing. She looked at him before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek "Indiana, we're here now" "So other words we can't turn back, and shut up!" he nodded. Since the day she had met him he'd always used her full name he never had shorten it no matter how many times she had asked him so she had given up asking him to.

"Fine" she said smiling, she check her clothes making sure that nothing was on her clothes Spencer knocked on the door as she continued to check so she was stood behind him was the door opened "Spencer I thought that we told you to bring her" Penelope said looking right at him "I did!" he replied seeing that she wasn't beside him he move out of the way so she could get the first sight at her. "Wow, Reid nice work" she said looking at her, as Morgan walked up to the three of them and let them in "Oh, this is for you" Indiana said handing her a bag "Thank you, Reid didn't pick it did he?" she smile before saying no, she saw Morgan drag Reid off to a group of men who were watching her and Garcia

"Wow, Reid she's hot" Morgan said but his eyes were on his were on his wife-to-be. "You kept her away for a reason" Hotch said he'd thrown himself into his work after the split from his wife and everyone was shocked to see him here. The rest of the team couldn't believe that he'd hide her from them and they were going to make him pay for it.

"So what do you do then Indiana?" Penelope asked sitting down with JJ "Um I work at the hospital I'm a doctor" she said but by the looks on their face's she wished she hadn't said anything "those looks are kinda of scaring me just a bit" she said "Oh sorry but most of the partners of us are cops, FBI or housewives not doctors but it's a good thing we know who to come to" Pen said smiling before leaving the table with JJ as Spencer took one of the empty seats she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now I know why you didn't say anything" she said looking around the room as her pager went off she looked at it before pulling out her phone she dialed the hospital only to find out that her sister in-law had gone into labour. "I've got to go Kerry's giving birth" she said to Spencer kissing him "Can you say bye to them for me please" she said before leaving it took her five minute to get to the hospital and another five to find where they were "Hey Kerry, how you feel."

The doctor, a nurse & entered the room "Ah Doctor Rivers, I see your here but there is no need" she looked at her sister in-law before she left the room to see her brother sat there on one of the chairs waiting for his wife to give birth to his child it was another four hours before he could get to see his wife and their child.

Indiana walked through the front door of hers and Spencer's place to find him asleep on the sofa with a book on his chest she kissed his forehead before walking into the kitchen "So what did she have?" she dropped what she holding "you scared me. She had a little boy" she said as he walked over to her and pulled her towards him to kiss her and letting her jacket fall to the floor, as he continue to kiss her as they moved into the living room removing items of clothing until they heard someone knocking at the front door they looked at each other before quickly redressing before opening the door to show Morgan stood there "Hey man sorry about this but Pen and I have had a fight and now I need a place to stay to night" he said looking at Reid and Indiana "It's fine with me I've got rounds in the morning" she said before going into the bedroom "Thanks Reid" he said as Reid said it was ok. Spencer walked into his bedroom to find her lying on top of the bed finishing something on her laptop she smiled when she saw him "So what did Morgan do then?" she asked not looking up. "I have no idea" he said changing before getting into bed "I'll be done in a second I've just got to write this report." she said before saving and turning her laptop off and leaving the room with her laptop and returning a second later and getting into bed.

When Spencer walked into the BAU's office the next day he saw Garica sat talking to Hotch "Morning Reid, have you seen Morgan?" she asked "Um, he stay at mine" "Now the media for now hasn't got a hold of anything and the police don't even think that the four victims are even connected to each other in anyway, but we'll have to talk to the families and any friends as well." she said before leaving the room "Reid, Morgan you head to the hospital, while Garica will be checking any footage that we have of the attacks and Gideon and me will check out where the victims where found."

It was ten minutes before Morgan and Reid reached the hospital and was told that the females were on the forth floor and to go to the nurses station and they'll be met there by the doctor. When they reached where they had to be they asked for the Dr but was shocked by what they were told. "Hotch there's another one brought in about ten minutes ago." "What are you sure?" Hotch asked down the phone "Yes this Doctor Rivers is in the O.R now but I'm told she's going to see us after."

It was another hour before Indiana Rivers walked back out onto the forth floor from the O.R to check on the other four females when she saw Spencer "Hey what are you doing here?" she saw Derek Morgan waiting talking to a nurse who had just pointed at her "Here to see me then what about?" he handed her a file with the four victims in it "Um there's a 5th one. I'll get the file ok" she said walking back to the desk and grabbing a file and walking back and handing the file the Spencer as Morgan walked up to them he looked at her then Reid before saying "God, I didn't know your a doctor" he said before sitting down and looking through a file "Can we see any of the women" Morgan asked "Of course but have a nurse with you they are funny about having men near them ok" she said "Indiana, your mother is on the phone she says she know that your here and if you don't talk to her now she'll come down" a nurse said "ok I'll talk to her can you show Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid to Mrs Peterson's room and stay while they talk to her please." she asked before taking the call in her office "Mrs Peterson I'm Agent Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid do you mind if we ask you some questions" "OK" she said looking at the nurse when they had finished talking to the four women they saw Doctor Rivers and the nurse station going through some files "Are you all done then" she asked looking up smiling "Yes," Morgan replied "Your lucky that Mrs Peterson's husband wasn't here, he's not very nice to any one let alone her" Morgan looked at her "When was he last here" Spencer asked she pulled out a file and looked at it "about a month ago when she was brought in" she said.

When they arrived back the BAU Hotch was talking to Gideon in his office "Morgan what did you find out?" Hotch asked "All of the females have the same story they where attacked first then raped and left for dead until someone found them" Morgan said as Garica walked in "It seems that one of the Victims husband isn't a nice man his wife has been in hospital more than four times already" Hotch looked at him "So the doctor was helpful then" Morgan looked at Reid before saying "Yes, she was very helpful since it was Reids girlfriend!" Hotch looked at him before turning to Garica "What have you got" he asked he as she sat her laptop on the table in the bullpen "I've got a lot, it seems that you see the victim leave each place then you can see the UN SUB follow and then leave, But I can't make out his face but I've got his height which is 5'6 that's all I've got" she said looking at Morgan before walking out of the room was a second later that he followed her.

"We need to talk!" He said when he got to her office "I'm sorry that I got angry about what you said I was shocked"

"You hit the roof Derek, all I said is that I might be!" He'd never seen Penelope this mad at him and he didn't know how to fix it "Have you seen a Doctor yet?" he asked "No I need to make one at the hospital" she said walking out of the office.

"Dr Rivers there someone here to see you" the nurse said as she walked into her office "OK I'll be right there ok." she said saving her file and closing the computer and leaving the room to find Penelope Garica sat in the waiting room.

"Hi you wanted to see me!" she said "I wanted to aske a favour" Penelope asked

"Sure go ahead" "I need to know if I have breast cancer!" Penelope said Indiana stood there for a second before answering "Have you talked to Derek about this?" Penelope nodded as she started to cry Indiana handed her a tissue "Right, um I can run the tests for you, and I might even be able to get the results by the end of the day." she said as they started to walk out of the room talking to her about what would happen.

"Has anyone seen Garica" Hotch asked an hour later looking around the room "I haven't seen her since lunch" Morgan said as his phone started to ring "Morgan."

"Morgan, Hi it's Doctor Rivers "

"Indiana," he said as Spencer looked up

"Um yes, I wanted to tell you that Penelope is here,"

"Is she alright, she's not hurt is she?" Morgan asked quickly scaring himself as the other member's looked at him.

"No, she's fine. I'm ringing because she need some here when the tests are being done and after them." "I'll be right there" he said not letting her finish her words.

She walked back into the room where Penelope was sat "Did you get hold of him" she asked in a low voice "Yes, he's on his way. He'll have to stay here as we take a sample ok." she said.

"Right we have five rape victims all have been stabbed now I need to know what these women have that can connect them" Hotch said as JJ entered holding a file "It seems that we have a connection, all of the victims have or were nurses at one point, they have kids who have gone to the same schools they all live near each other any of these could be the reason Hotch" she said "Get on to the hospital and find out about them as nurses." Hotch said before leaving the room with the file about the 5th victim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Findings

Disclaimer - I still only own Indiana and not CM.

Dr Rivers was awaiting Penelope's results the next day when Agent Hotchner walked up to her with Spencer and Agent Gideon he asked "Can I ask about the five victims Dr Rivers" "Of course what would you like to know?" she said looking through a file

"Do you know which floor that they worked on?" she sat down and pulled a file out and opened it "it says here with Dr Lucas that's a floor down, but he hasn't been in for the last few days. His office is down one floor, I'll take you down there if you like" she said standing up as one of her interns walked up to her "Right if he needs some one the you can go in ok" she said as the intern walked off "OK then" Gideon said as she headed for the lift "What do you know about him Dr Rivers" Gideon asked "You can use my name ok, he's not a huge fan of woman he thinks that we don't belong here. Really rude to the nurses even the male ones." Spencer looked at her it was the first time he'd heard this. "Look I've always kept out of his way I've had more than one bad time with him" she said as they exited the lift and walked down the hallway to where his office is, Hotch went to open the door but it was locked "Ah Dr Rivers those test results are back" a nurse said handing her the file. "Oh Dr Lucas left his keys here you go I picked them up from the desk" he added before entering the lift. Hotch opened the door but no-one could have even guessed what was in there. "I've got results to give so I'll leave you to it" she said as they entered the room. "Oh My God." Reid said looking around the room which was filled with photo's of his victims there where two other women Hotch was looking at them as well "is that you and Dr Rivers, Reid?" he asked taking the photo down and handed it to him, it was a photo outside their apartment there where the items that he took after the attack his prize. "So he's missing there are photo's of all five victims plus two that haven't been attacked but where is he" Gideon said as he continued to look about.

"Right I've got your results." Indiana said walking into the room Penelope sat on the bed with Derek who was hugging her they looked up as she walked through the door "Is it Good or Bad" Derek asked "Well you don't have cancer at all but your blood results showed that your pregnant" she said looking at the pair who looked shocked as her pager went off."I've got to take this so I'll leave you two alone ok. If you need any thing just let me know" she said walking out of the room and into the hallway only to find Dr Lucas stood there. "Oh Doctor you have left you keys at the front desk" she said walking down the hallway he followed her until she looked up to see the lift doors opening to show the BAU team they looked at her and the doctor who started to run down the hall away from them, Spencer ran over to his girlfriend while Hotch ran after Dr Lucas "Are you alright" he asked giving her a hug "I'm fine" she said trying not to look at Derek and Penelope she hugged him back as he told her what they had found in Dr Lucas office "He...He was...me and him oh I think I'm going to throw up" she said sitting down she took a deep breath "What happens now then" "You and the nurse will have to have some one around until we catch him" Spencer said as Derek walked into the hall. "Oh there you are,"

"Sorry right I'll come and talk to you then" she said standing up and walked into the room where Penelope was still sat on a chair by the window "I'll send some one to do an ultra-sound ok to show how far along you guys are" she said as she saw Hotch talking to Spencer "You'll stay with her until we get him Reid" he said as she walked out into the hallway again.

She finished work early and went home with Spencer when they saw someone was at their front door "Leo what are you doing here?" she asked as Spencer looked on "Just a quick call to give you this it's from mum." he said giving her the item and leaving "That's just one of my brothers" she said when they were inside she looked at the item to find a dress a beautiful dress inside "Oh the ball." she said sitting down with everything that was going on she'd completely forgot about it.

Later that night Spencer was looking through the case file when Indiana walked up behind the sofa and wrapped her arms him "Hey" she said as he pulled her on to his lap and kissing her "Let hope that no-one needs us to night" she said before returning the kiss making the file's fall to the floor while Spencer started to undress her "This isn't fair Spence" she said as he didn't let her undress him "Oh I'm going to get you for this!" she said as she had pushed him to the floor and pinned him down "See I always end up on top" she said smile as she watched Spencer smile. "Are glad it was me you met me than!" he asked as she smiled.

Flashback

_One of the few days that I have off and I'm having coffee with Morgan "So Pen wants you to come out tonight with the rest of us tonight" Morgan asked while drinking his coffee "I've got things that I need to do Morgan" Morgan looked like he was going to give up "Well if you change your mind Reid you know where to find us" he said before getting up to leave, it was another ten minutes before he had ordered a coffee for himself but when he turned around he walked right into a cute female causing his coffee to go all over her and dropping everything that they where holding "I'm so sorry" he said helping her to wipe the coffee off and pick everything up "It's ok, not majorly burned" she said smiling picking up her phone "I'm Indiana," she said I told her my name as well "Just in case you feel like running into me again" she said before leaving. It wasn't until I got to the office that I found out that I'd picked up the wrong phone I had got her phone instead. It wasn't long after the phone that he had was ring with the caller ID saying work. _

_End Flashback_

When Spencer woke up he looked over at Indiana, she was asleep he kept think that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. There was a knock at the door he looked at the clock it read 6:00 am he walked over to the door to find Hotch and Morgan and the other side of it he open it and they walked in "We've located him Reid!" Morgan said looking around the place "Where?" "In a building not far from here, where Indiana" "When are you picking him up" Spencer said just as Indiana walked out in her PJ's "I thought I heard some voices out here" she said as she walked into the kitchen making herself a coffee and some for the others she yawn before picking up her case file off of the coffee table. The others watched her before continuing to talk "In about ten minutes we have the place staked out so he's not going any where, we'll let you know when we've got him" Hotch said as him and Morgan left Reid's apartment Indiana looked up from the case file as he sat down with her looking at the file "Ah Interns" he said "well mine are a barrel of laughs" she said putting it in her bag "Oh there was a call from a hospital in Vegas wanting you to ring them back" she said looking at him funny before disappearing into the bathroom, he watched her before walking into the bathroom "You want to know I take it!" Spencer told her the whole story about his mother hoping that she wouldn't leave, but she did something that he didn't expect she kissed him "you can't choose your family, wait until you meet mine, you'd wish you hadn't" she said smiling before leaving the room as someone had opened the front door.

"Ah Dr Rivers your a hard person to track down" some-one said as she walked into the living room "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Dr Lucas "Now where's that boyfriend of yours he FBI now isn't he?" Lucas said looking around the room "Hey who you talking to?" Spencer asked walking into the living room to see the UN SUB stood there with his girlfriend right then he pulled a gun on him.

When Morgan entered the room to arrest the Unsub they found it empty "CLEAR" he called as Hotch ran towards the room "No, he was here no-one saw him leave!" Hotch said picking up his phone and dialing Reid's number it kept ringing and ringing which wasn't like him "No answer" he said leaving the room as Morgan followed him "I'll head for Reids, Hotch" Morgan said as he walked out of the building and headed for Reids apartment building. It wasn't long before Morgan reached the building with Hotch and backup "Right wait for a minute before going in Morgan!" Hotch said as Morgan entered the building and had started to climb the stairs until he heard voices

"What the hell are you doing" "I said sit down" Morgan stopped dead "OK look Lucas just put the gun down ok," again it was River's voice "Now Dr Reid, What has he got that I've not. Eh he's not a Dr like me and you" "And you think that is a good enough reason for you to have a gun and do what you did!" she said Morgan could see that the front door was open he could see Lucas he had a gun pointed at some-one "Now I'm going to get rid of our friend and then I'm taking you" he said before pulling the trigger, Morgan and Hotch entered the room and arrested the Unsub as they looked over to see who Lucas had shot.

Leaning next to the the sofa was Reid with Indiana lying on his lap, Morgan could see that she'd been shot Reid was holding her as she kept bleeding trying to stop it. "It's going to be ok, Its alright" He kept saying until the medics arrived. He kept thinking that he can't lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Not happy

Disclaimer- Still don't own it only Spencer's girlfriend and her family.

Spencer sat in the waiting room for it seemed to him for hours, Garica, Morgan, Hotch and Gideon were sat with him it had been nearly five hours since she had been shot and no-one had told them anything which had just made it worse. He kept thinking about when he'd picked up her phone by mistake and when he had to return it & how they first met.

_Flashback_

_Spencer sat in the coffee shop that he first met her, he'd got there about ten minutes early it was another twenty minutes when she walked through the door, "I'm so sorry I was in the operating room" she said taking a seat at the table she noticed that he had a pile of case files, she had just as many in her bag "Here's your phone back" he said placing it on the table as she took the files out of her back and picked the phone out of the same bag. "Case files" he said looking at them "Yes, I'm a Doctor at the hospital near by." she said smiling "So you know what I do, what about you?" she asked "I work for the FBI. I'm a profiler" "Ah, sounds alot of fun work" she said with a smile "So what kind of doctor are you then?" "I'm a surgeon, I've just had a number of interns turn up"she said as she played with her cup as her phone started to ring._

_End Flashback_

Spencer was pacing the floor when they spotted a Doctor heading towards them "Dr Reid?" He asked when Spencer stood up he asked to speak with him alone

"I'm Doctor Brown, can I speak to you private for a moment" he asked as Spencer followed him into an empty room "Is she OK, she going to be OK right" "We've called her mother and father so watch out for them. Right we've managed to stop the bleeding and have taken the bullet out but I'm afraid that she's lost the baby" Spencer looked like he had been hit with a fish. "What!" he said trying not to looked shocked "She never said anything about thinking that she was at all." Brown said as Spencer looked at him "She knew?" "No, she fainted yesterday so we took some blood work, I got the results back before you brought her in" he said as he satdown again "She going to be fine, she'll recover fine right" he asked looking at the floor "She'll be fine, but be warn Doctors don't make good patients and Surgeons make worse patients" he said before he was called out of the room by a nurse

"She's resting at the minute, but you'll be able to see her in a few hours" the doctor said before leaving the room. Spencer Reid sat there for a while before Gideon, Hotch & Morgan walked into the room.

It wasn't until morning that Indiana woke up to find Spencer sleeping in the chair "Ah your awake how are you feeling" the nurse asked a bit loud which woke Spencer up "I feel like I've been hit by a train, oh my god I feel like I've not eaten for a month" she said Spencer waited for the nurse to leave "Your OK" he said which sounded more like a squeak "I've been shot, but I feel like crap" she said smiling at him before hugging him "I...I felt...like..I had lost you" he said "Dr Brown said that you fainted yesterday" "Oh it was most likely that I didn't eat anything" she looked at Spencer's face there was a lot more worry then five minutes ago "Whats wrong? Spencer" she said "You fainted because you were pregnant" she laughed he couldn't believe that he had just said that " I'm pregnant! Really" she said as Dr Brown walked in "Ah how are you Indie." "Like I've been hit by a train, and I have THE biggest headache ever!" she said Dr Brown checked her over before talking to Spencer out in the hall before letting him return to her "Um, I've got something to tell you. You lost the baby" "I got that impression when Brown walked in here." she looked out of the window to see her brother with her parents "They phoned my parents. Spencer run for your life!" he joined her looking at the people walking up to the main door "There that bad" "Leave, go to the office do paper work. Walk right pass them say you got to leave you don't want to talk to them!" she said as he gave her a kiss before leaving.

When Spencer walked into the BAU he saw Morgan talking to Gideon and Hotch "Reid. We didn't think that you'd be in today" Gideon said as he walked in "Well I've got some paper work to do" Reid replied as he sat at his desk as Morgan and Garica were sat at his desk "So what are you really doing here then man." Morgan asked as Garica was eating an apple "Her parents were phoned and she doesn't get on with her mother well." he said putting some files in his bag. "Oh meeting the mother, Reid you bailed on that meeting!" Morgan said taking the bag of chips off Garica. Reid looked at him confused as Gideon walked down the steps from his office "So how is she" he asked "I guess she's fine after being shot" Pen said between mouthfuls of chips

"She said it felt like she'd been hit by a train" he said before picking his things up and leaving. "There's something that he's not telling us" Morgan said to Gideon "He does seem a little more distraced doesn't he."

"Right you'll come back home with us." Mrs Rivers said as her daughter looked like she had given up "I'll not have you on your own in your flat" Indiana shot her brother a look "Leo, you never told her. Look I'm not on my own and I'm not going back home with you." the look on her mothers face "Sarah it's her own choice to stay you can't force her and plus the two of you don't get on it would be like she'd been shot again in that house" her dad said to her mother "FINE" she said before walking out of the room and right into Spencer Reid

"Hey Spence." Indiana said as her father looked up and one of her seven brothers looked towards the door. "We'll leave you to it Ind" her brothers said pulling their father out of the room. Spencer walked in once everyone else had left and took a seat near the window "Hey, oh case files" she said as she saw his bag "Well" he smiled "Spence I didn't know about the baby" she said looking confused as he was looking outside when he still didn't answer "Are you mad at me for something" that seem to get Spencer Reid to look at her and he didn't look happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Lee-Rivers

Disclaimer- Still don't own it only Spencer's girlfriend and her family.

It had been six months since that day in the hospital and Indiana still hadn't gotten over the things that he'd said to her it was unlike the Spencer that she knew and couldn't believe some of it.

"Dr Rivers" someone said bringing her out of her thoughts "Yes" she replied "Um, your interns are missing" the nurse said "Have you paged them they have got rounds to do. Right I've got to be in the OR in five minutes so kick their butts when they get here ok. Oh and make them clean bed pans" she said before leaving.

"Hey Reid" Morgan said walking up to him with a basket full of food "Pen" he said when Reid noticed the food "Oh, I was wondering if Indiana was free on sunday?" Morgan asked "You'll have to ask yourself, she's working alot more these days"

"You two still arguing, look just say your sorry even if it wasn't your fault. Pen's got me getting all of this food and shes only six months" Reid gave a little smile he hadn't told anyone about the baby and there was Derek going on about his and Garcia's pregnancy.

Spencer Reid remember that day in the hospital when she asked him that question it was harmless but he still started the argument, he hated him self and what seemed like she'd forgiven him when she returned home from the hospital things were not the same and they were hanging on by a thread which was slowly unwinding.

"Dr Rivers! Are you Ok!" Someone asked as she walked through the hall of the hospital and lost her footing "I'm fine just a little sleepy that's all thank you," she said looking at the young Doctors name "Dr Tolkien" she said as she walked into her office.

It was four more hours before she left and headed for home so when she opened the front door she dropped her bag by the table and saw that Spencer was home so she headed for the bathroom she had blood on her and other body fluids which the smell of them make her want to vomit.

"Indiana your home" Spencer said walking out of the bedroom "Um. I'm going to have a shower" she said walking into the bathroom and closing the door before sliding to the floor as her tears of the pass six month started to cry, she didn't know if Spencer could hear her but she didn't care anymore she turn on the shower before removing her clothes and stepping into to it.

There was a knock at the door five minutes after Indiana had walked into the bathroom so Spencer stood up from the chair he was sitting in to answer it to find Morgan stood on the other side "Hey man, what are you up to" he said looking around to see if anyone was here "She's in the bathroom" Spencer said when he noticed Morgan looking around "Oh look I've come to tell you to make it up with her Reid, Look I've got to go Garcia at home and can't be trusted to cook anything" Morgan said before leaving as Indiana came out of the bathroom having changed into something else.

"We need to sort this out Indiana" Spencer said picking up a file "We can keep hiding in our work Spencer it's not helping any one just making it worse if anything." she said sitting in a chair as Spencers phone went as he answered it was Hotch telling him that there was a case "we'll talk about this later" he said getting ready to leave but she stood up "No, if we don't sort this out now then I'm not going to be here when you get back" she said not moving, she never wanted to make him choose between his work or her but she just did, and he made his choice by walking out of the door.

Reid walked into the office to see Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Gideon and Hotch "Right we'll de-brief of the jet" he said walking out of the door "So did the two of you sort things out" Morgan said not seeing the look on his face, once they all had taken a seat on the plane he knew that she would be gone and she wasn't going to be coming back again.

It had been four hours since Spencer had left and she had packed her things and with the help of her friend had moved most of her thing to her parents house until she had a place of her own she was doing this alone, but it wasn't until the next day that she know how alone she was going to be when the chief called her into his office.

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" Dr Rivers said as she walked through the office door and taking a seat when he nodded "Dr Rivers, I'm sorry to tell you this but your being transfered to Texas." Indiana was looking at the floor "Did I do something?" she looked confused "Oh no, nothing like that but you did say once to me that you wanted a small practice of your own one day. Well there is a place and you get to chose your own staff" he said handing her a file "My own place ok then, I'll do it" she said standing up.

It had been four weeks since Indiana had left and Spencer was still feeling the after effects Morgan had told him to go and see her but he wasn't having it and refused to see her, he never phoned or even tried to text her. He couldn't sleep he hardly slept and did very little talking well less than he normally did.

The next day Garcia was sat in the bullpen with a range of cravings that she wanted, her laptop and Reid who was getting away from Morgans questions "Hey Reid, who's the new girl any idea?" Garcia said as Reid looked up to see Hotch making introductions to everyone "Ah here the pair of you are. I want you to meet Agent Chloe Lee-Rivers" he said as a small female entered the room

"This is Penelope Garcia she's works down the hall and you need anything looking up or anyone she's the person to see and this is Doctor Spencer Reid" Chloes face went stright to Spencers "I've heard of you guys." she said before looking at Garcia "How have you heard of us" Chloe looked away for a second before saying "I'm not aloud to say" Hotch walked back in with the rest of the team with a pile of files ten minutes later they were walking out of the office when Chloe stopped to talk to some one when the group looked to see who it was she told them that it was her husband

"Doesn't he look like someone that we know?" Morgan said when they were sat down on the plane "Now that you say that he does!" JJ said thinking about it.

Gideon met them off the plane as they headed for the local police station "Right we have a case of murder's" he said walking into the room that was all ready for them "The killings happen during the day the victims are male, all between the ages of twenty to twenty five" Gideon said as Penelope took the last seat between Spencer and Chloe who were looking through the case file. "This people are killed but a stab to the heart then they are stripped and left with nothing at all which has made IDing them hard but they all have been." "So what else do we know about them, has anyone spoken to their partners or family at all." Chloe asked as Gideon looked at her then to Hotch. "All of the victims have male partners" he said walking out of the room as Chloe's phone went off.

"Hello" she said when she saw who was calling

"I need a favour Chlo." her husband said

"What is it"

"Um I've got to babysit Alex's son as they are going out and I don't know what I'm doing" he said as she started to laugh

"Have you tried you mother,"

"No she'd take over, and I can't ask Indie since she's left" he said

"Look I can't help there not alot you can do wrong besides you can always ring your sister if you need any help."

"True. I'll see you when you get back then" he said before hanging up

"Sorry about that" she said as Garcia looked at her with Morgan "Ah, problem!" she asked

"My husband and a newborn." she said "You have a baby!" Garica said

"No my brother-in-law's. It's his wifes birthday normally we'd alway have family meals and what not but since the only sister left for another state the wives has suffered" she said putting her phone back in her bag

"What do you mean" Garcia asked

"Well lets just say having seven boys there mother kind of got attached to them it was their sister how invited their girlfriends and wives to the meals parties and what ever else because their mother is not that nice, and as much as Leo say different she will not play nice with us."

Spencer looked up as he heard her husbands name he remembered hearing it some where.

"What's her name your sister-in-law" Morgan asked "Ah that I'm not aloud to say" she said standing up and leaving the room with her bag and a file. "She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. Oh and Reid just ring her please" Garcia said before leaving the room.

Reid and Agent Lee-Rivers went to the first crime scene, Morgan stayed with Garcia while she was trying to find links between the two victims, while Hotch and Gideon went to the second crime scene. "Wow, I so didn't see that once coming Derek" Garcia said as he walked back into the room "What's that"

"I found how Chloe knows about us and the link between the victims"

"Do tell who is Chloe's sister in-law" Garcia looked at him for a second before wiggling her eyebrows "It's not, oh well that does make a lot of difference then." he said looking at the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- the Truth.

Disclaimer- Still don't own it only Spencer's girlfriend and her family.

"So what have you two found out then" Gideon asked on the phone to Garcia "The two victims are related by marriage they both went to the same school and college, then the first victim Percy Emit went off to DC while Luc Peterson went to Texas but four years later they both returned and were dating the same guy."

"Do you have a name Garcia" Gideon asked

"For you honey, I do" she said smiling "Alan Liver, I'll send his address to you" she said before hanging up as Morgan pulled her into him for a kiss as he place a hand on her stomach.

"Right, we have a name and address for the victims boyfriend." Gideon said on the phone to the others before giving them the address, which Hotch, Gideon, Chloe, and Reid headed for the address. It took all of five minutes to find the address "So he was dating both of them at once, oh the scene when they found out about each other" Chloe said as Gideon gave a little laugh, "I'm not following" "I was told you were smart, gay man are like woman when it comes to their partners cheating on them." she said getting out of the car with Gideon followed by Reid and Hotch.

When they walked up to the door they found that there was not any car in the drive and it looked like no-one had lived there for a couple of months. "Um, not one for saying anything but no-one lives here." Chloe said looking at the house, but Hotch still knocked at the front door only to have it answered by a female a little older than Chloe "Can I help you" she said as Gideon showed her his badge "I'm Agent Gideon and this is Agent Hotchner, Agent Lee-Rivers and Dr Reid & We're looking for Alan Liver"

"Oh, um sorry to tell you that he left the night before last. I'm here to pack things up, but do come in." she said "Can we take a look around" Hotch asked "Of course" she said moving out of the way to let them in.

"So why are you looking for him" she asked

"We need to ask him some questions about Percy Emit & Luc Peterson" Hotch said but saw the look on her face "My brother was alway getting into trouble with those two, I told him dating the two of them would end up in trouble."

"Is there any letters, or anything from them to him." Gideon asked

"Oh a whole box full, I'll get them if you want there on the landing but I don't have a clue what is in the rooms but help yourselves and have a look." she said as Chloe stood with Reid and head for the rooms upstairs "So what's up with you Reid?" she asked as they got to the top of the stairs, Reid looked at her for a minute "You seem abit off and it seems that you been like it for a while." she said opening the first door it was a bedroom with very little in it, just a bed and a wardrobe.

"So tell me, whats up" she said looking under the bed and mattress while Reid looked in the wardrobe the was nothing in this room. "Girlfriend trouble" she said after he not answer her he walked out of the room into another room as Chloe followed him "Girl trouble then, maybe I can help" she said as her phone started to ring

"Rivers" she said

"Ah I've found your secret out" Garcia said with Morgan in the backround

"And what Garcia would that be" she said as Reid was looking in a bathroom and through some boxes

"Who your sister-in-law is, I did think that you'd help me out abit, but its Spencers ex Indiana"

"You mean Reid wow I'm now in a really werid place now thanks" Chloe replied as Reid looked funny at her

"Yes, that's who I'm talking about." she said before hanging up

Chloe and Reid kept looking for another ten minutes but couldn't find anything so they headed downstairs and left ten minutes later with the rest of the team.

"So Chloe got anything to tell" Garcia asked when she walked into the police station she got a strange look off Morgan "No nothing." she said sitting next to Gideon as Morgan grabbed Spencer and pulled him out of the room "Look man have to talked to Indiana yet"

"...." "don't start that again Reid, you've changed since you two split up. You hardly sleep you don't eat much and as for talking you don't do alot of that" he said "She was pregnant, and she lost it because she was shot by a bullet that wanted me dead." he said not seeing Chloe standing there "Man, I'm so sorry if I had known I would never had said all that stuff about Pens pregnancy."

"She doesn't blame you" Chloe said as the two looked at her "She doesn't, she blames herself so she left everyone and no-one knows where. Every time she talked about you it was never hateful at all." Spencer looked at her "You spoke you her" he said standing up

"About month ago, she didn't say much thou, but something was up. That's all I know! So call her. For everyone's sake please" she said before leaving.

-

Indiana Rivers sat in her office in Texas looking at her test results when the radio was on in the back round playing the Pussycat Dolls-I Hate this Part.

Her phone started to ring and said Chloe on the ID she turned down the radio then answered the phone

"Hey Chloe whats up" she said

"Um, I've got to tell you something"

"Ok go ahead, before I get called for something"

"I'm working at the FBI"

"Leo did say, you've always wanted to get into the FBI so whats the problem"

"I've kind of told Morgan and Reid about us being related" hoping that she wouldn't blow her top off.

"Your in the BAU, oh my god what did you say" she said

"Just about you leaving and your mother being so nice to us wives"

"Look Chloe I've got enough problems here, paper work, results, pregnancy tests, blood tests, operations and everything else"

"Look, wait what did you just say, that wasn't all work was it"

"No, one is mine which causes a problem for me." Indiana said stand up and walking out of her office before hanging up the phone

-

Chloe walked back into the room just as Gideon walked in "We've found out that Alan has just arrived in Texas and that there has been another victim but this one is alive and is at a hospital, So Rivers, Reid & myself will go down" he said as he told Garcia and Morgan to stay until they have him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - I've seen her.

Disclaimer- Still don't own it only Spencer's girlfriend and her family.

Gideon walked into the hospital with Reid & Chloe to see the latest victim, but where surprised to hear that he was on the operating table.

Indiana was in the operating room with another doctor when she was informed that the FBI where waiting for the patient to come around to talk to them, "Right lets sew him up, the bullet has been removed?" she asked "Dr Rivers, everything has been removed and we'll take him to his room to recover. So go and do paper work or bug the interns which you love to do. And you do it so well I'm told" he said as she was on the phone to the front desk "I'm pregnant, I can operate just as well and bug people ten times as bad" she said walking out not know who was awaiting her.

She walked out into the waiting room after cleaning up and picked up her next patients file and looked at it before seeing who was in the room.

Spencer was looking around the room waiting for the Doctor to turn up when his ex-girlfriend walked into the room not looking around to see who was in there, "Mr Grey" she said before looking up and dropping her file that she had which picked up a second later just as Gideon and Chloe walked out of the lift.

"Reid is something wrong" Chloe asked sitting next to him, "I just saw her, and she had a bump" Spencer said as Gideon and Chloe just looked confused "Right ok." she said looking around for a minute before looking at a case file.

Dr Rivers walked out of the room that she was in with the file and writing something out before giving it to the the patient before checking the nurse's computer "Has Ms Liverson made another appointment?" she said checking the list "Can you check that for me by phoning her, Sarah" as Chloe walked up to her as she smile at her. "Chloe what can I do for you" she said walking down the hall "Well, um the victim that came in about an hour ago"

"Oh yes, David Ring. No jokes he's going to be ok but willn't be awake for a while due to his operation." she said writing up a file on her computer "Can I ask you something personal Ind" she asked taking a seat "How far are you?" "What" she said "Oh four months" she said when you noticed that she meant her stomach.

"Look, for some reason I haven't been able to get pregnant, and for what ever reason god chose to hate me." Chloe said with alot of hand movement before looking at her hands "I want you to do the test to see if I can get pregnant." she said as her sister in-law moved around the desk to hug her. "Chlo I'll help any way that I can. We can do it later on tonight ok" she said standing up and giving her a tissue before they both left the room and heading for the nurse station were Gideon and Reid where, she walked behind it "Sarah, has Dr Longhorn come out yet to talk to the FBI, and have you seen my appointment book" she said walking around the desk and checking all of the drawers for the book but had little luck.

"The Doctor's going to be out in a minute and I think you left it in the bottom draw, I think you put it there from when when that hot guy was here Oh you know who I mean"

"Oh I remember, the fireman right not intrested in him. And you have a perfect guy waiting for you who calls every day just to check your okand your checking out patients" she said as she got a kick from her baby "Oh Libby wanted to run some tests later for you when your free" she said before grabbing files and leaving. As Indiana opened her appointment book.

"Right Chloe, so what time I'm finish at 5:30 so after that I'm free" she said looking up to see that Spencer was still sat the with Gideon as Dr Longhorn asked if they wanted to talk in another room.

"Agent Gideon, David was shot in the chest the bullet has been removed and he's in recovery at the moment"

"Can you let us know when he's able to talk" Gideon said

"Of course, of course" he said "I'll leave one of my agents here is that all right?"

"It's fine Agent Gideon" Dr Rivers said from behind them "I'm the chief here so any questions like that ask me ok!" she said taking a seat behind the nurses desk as Spencer stood up to walk over to her. "Can we talk Indiana?" he asked as Gideon and Chloe watched on carefully "Give me five minutes ok" she said standing up and walking into a room and returning five minutes later "Gideon left me here to talk to the victim when he wakes up" Spencer said walking up to her "Right ok. Sarah I'll be in my office if you need me ok" she said pulling Spencer into her office and sitting down at her desk and logging on to her computer as Spencer took a seat.

"So what can I do for you Spencer!"

"Your pregnant, you have a bump"

"I do Spencer have a bump. It seems to have happened two months after I was shot." she said as her computer beeped.

"Is...Is it mine. How did this happen?" he asked

"What, you so didn't just say that." she stood up and walked out of the office to grab a file before returning to find him stood up "And it is yours,"

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." sitting back down

"I don't need this I'm four months gone and have a pile of paper work waiting for me while Sarah is trying to set me up with a fireman and you ask me that."

Five minutes later Spencer said "I'm sorry for that night and I've regated it ever since" Indiana looked at him feeling sorry for him so she moved over to him "Look I was a cow I know and I left because I could deal with anything, then I found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to hide really. And now your here and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you" she said

"We didn't leave on good terms, I wouldn't have blamed you. Much" he said kissing her as she returned the kiss before her phone started to ring "Yes...He is...Right ok then I'll tell them" she said before hanging up the phone "Your victims awake if you want to see him" she said before leaving the room.

It had been a week since Texas and Spencer was sat in the BAU's office finishing some paper work when Chloe walked up to him with a smile on her face "I've got news, good news Reid" she said siting down as Morgan and Garcia walked in followed by Gideon "you wanna know my news!" she said as her phone started to ring

"Chloe it's Indiana, I've got your results"

"Oh, ok"

"Yes I know that your jumping for joy over the fact that I'm heading back, and yes I'm in town now so I can meet you at work if you want"

"Yes of course" she said before hanging up

"So Chloe what's your news?" Morgan asked

"Indiana been offered her own department at her old hospital" she said looking at Reid

"So how far along is she, Reid told us?"

"Four months" she said

By four Indiana walked into the FBI's lift and pressed the button for the right floor when Penelope walked in "Hey Pen" she said

"Oh My God, your wow" she said looking at her stomach

"Ya when are you due then"

"August, you?"

"October. Here to see Reid or Chloe" she said looking at her watch then adding"Ah does Reid know its his"

"Um ya he does know and it's his" she said as the lift doors opened to their floor and they walked out together.

"Hey Chloe, you ready." she said from the door

"Yep, I'm good. Oh Leo told your mother everything and wants lunch on sunday with everyone" Indiana had to take a seat as the colour drained from her face "I can't see that woman, she a monster you and I both know it." she said as she saw Spencer in Gideon's office

"Come on they we'll sort sunday out when it gets here ok" she said walking out of the office with Chloe as Gideon headed out of his office with Reid "Has Chloe left already" Gideon asked

"Yep, with Indiana." Morgan said returning to the pile of paper work that he had.

When Indiana and Chloe walked up to her parents home on the following sunday she wanted to throw up by the fact that she knew what her mother was going to say. Chloe had spent the whole day talking her round about going and now that they were both their on the doorstep only to have the door opened by Spencer Reid


End file.
